theunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
The United - Introducing Ourselves (Ep. 1) Filmed right on Christmas Eve which also happens to be Step’s birthday, they basically introduce their channel and themselves. Step introduces all five members and gives some brief information about each one of them. The United - Happy New Year (Ep. 2) They wish their fans a Happy New Year in the language of the country they come from. (Gabbe in Swedish, Mike in English, Teus in Dutch, Step in Italian and Manuel in German) The United - Rehearsing And Performing In Liverpool (Ep. 12) They visit a vocal coach who helps them bring out the best of their voices. It also features the boys eating at an Italian restaurant and also performing at a Pop Bar in Liverpool. Funnily enough you can also see Teus and Step washing their teeth looking funny. And last but not least they introduce a new section in their episodes: ‘The Fan Of The Week’. The United - Trip To London (Ep. 13) The boys are travelling from Liverpool to London during this episode. Eventually they get to London and are off to meet directors at Sony Music label and they’re excited but also a bit nervous for the meeting. Watch the episode to know what the boys had to say after the meeting. Fan of the week- Rachele Renzi. The United - Enjoying London (Ep. 14) They talk more about their meeting with the Sony Music label. Teus also talks about the friendship between the five of them and his first experience of being in London. And have a look at what Step spotted in London! And they even meet a random fan while walking along the streets of London which feels great for them. Fan of the week- Melissa, Demi and Emily. The United - China Town (Ep. 15) The episode kicks off with the boys in China Town. Manuel and Step managed to get lost somehow. They grab some Chinese food while Step shows some Chinese he wrote on a piece of paper. Fan of the week- Siri Emilie Krogstad. The United - Pranks and Recording in London (Ep. 16) The United - Dancing At Pineapple Studio (Ep. 17) The United - Fun In London + Behind The Scene Of "Marry You"! (Ep. 18) The United - A Fun Week (Ep. 19) The United - Rehearsing On STAGE! (Ep. 20) The United - Chatting With Fans (Ep. 21) The United - Backstage With VENGABOYS & CAPTAIN JACK (Ep. 22) The United - "We Found Love" by Rihanna (Acoustic Cover) Ep. 23 The United - Live Performance Medley From The 90s (Ep. 24) The United - Copenhagen and Malmö (Ep. 25) The United - Recording at RoastingHouse (Ep. 26) The United - Don't Stop Believin' (Acoustic Cover) by Journey (Ep. 27) The United - Gnocchi, Champagne & Guitars! (Ep. 28) The United - Bus Trip To Oslo (Ep. 29) The United - The Penthouse (Ep. 30) The United - "Everybody Hurts" (R.E.M) - Tribute to 22/7/2011 Victims in Norway (Ep. 31) The United - Back To Oslo (Ep. 32) The United - Growing Up (Ep. 33) The United - Postcard From Teus (Ep. 34) The United - "As Long As You Love Me" by Justin Bieber (Acoustic Cover) (Ep. 35) The United - Fun Times In Sweden (Ep. 36)